Apologies
by krtlvr
Summary: 5 times Kurt didn't receive an apology for something done to him, and one time he did.


AN: So this has been in my head for a while. I just always feel like no one is nice enough to Kurt. He's my favorite character and everyone is so mean to him. I hope people like this and I apologize for any mistakes. I just needed to get it out of my head. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Sadly. Excuse me while I go cry about not owning Chris Colfer and Darren Criss. :D

* * *

><p>The basement incident<p>

"Thanks for helping me Finn. I-I'm sorry I creeped you out with the whole living arrangements and parents dating and everything." Kurt blushed, remnants of his crush stirring up as he felt Finn's gaze on him as he stared down at the floor.

"Dude, I just am never going to be like that and it just really freaked me out and then I walked into our room and it looked like a porno set and-"Finn explained, only to be interrupted by Kurt.

"It's fine. I'm sorry. I should have talked with you about the room first." Kurt stated, not wanting to hear more about his failed attempts at decorating.

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go to football practice. I'll see you at glee. Later Kurt." Finn said, rubbing his hand awkwardly on the back of his neck before turning around and walking away.

Kurt watches the giant teen lumber down the hall and around the corner, his red shower curtain disappearing.

Kurt let out a sigh as he was left alone again. Yes, Finn coming to save him just in time in the red dress was nice. Honestly, Kurt was grateful. But after he had apologized to Finn for his admittedly creepy actions over the last few months, Kurt felt like he was owed an apology in return for Finn's use of the f-word. But obviously Kurt wasn't in any position to be picky about his friends. And the fact that Finn stood up for him this time meant that things would get better right?

* * *

><p>Dumpster Tosses<p>

"Wait, you're dating Puck? As in Noah Puckerman? Slushie master and dumpster tosser? That Puck?" Kurt was incredulous that Mercedes would even consider dating him even if he had 'reformed'.

"Kurt, he apologized for all the slushies he tossed on me. And he hasn't done that since joining glee. Besides, both of us know it's not a real relationship. It's just a reputation thing." Mercedes said as she shut her locker before linking arms with Kurt and beginning the trek to class.

"Oh, he apologized to you? That's nice." Kurt said bitterly, memory flashing of all the dumpster tosses and pee balloons and everything else Puck had done to torment him since middle school that he hadn't received an apology for.

Misunderstanding Kurt's bitterness, Mercedes pulled her arm out of Kurt's. "Look, white boy. Knock off the attitude. He apologized. I know you are just looking out for me but it's my choice to date him. I'll talk to you after class." Mercedes ranted before walking away from Kurt.

Kurt just stared after her for a moment, still slightly in shock that Mercedes had gotten an apology but he hadn't. Rolling his eyes, Kurt started walking to class as well when a wave of ice hit him. Feeling the slushie dripping down his face and onto his clothes, Kurt changed course and went into the bathroom.

It was all well and good for Mercedes to forgive Puck. But when he never even apologized to Kurt, he didn't think he should have to act nice to him, even if he was dating his best friend.

* * *

><p>Hospital<p>

"Why would you guys sneak into my dad's hospital room to have a prayer circle? I told you I didn't want your prayers. Was that really so hard to understand?" Kurt questioned the girls the day after he had kicked them out of the hospital room. His dad had been in the coma for over a week now and the stress of handling all of it by himself was exhausting.

"Look, we are just trying to help you here Kurt. You should be thanking us." Mercedes said, angry at her friend's attitude and not understanding why he was being so rude. Tina and Quinn gave Kurt glares, clearly in agreement with Mercedes.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh of course, how could I not thank you for doing absolutely nothing to help me? Praying isn't helpful. It doesn't do anything. I don't want you wasting your time trying to feel better, like you are actually doing something helpful, when you're not." Kurt huffed, before turning and storming away.

He couldn't believe them. His dad was in the hospital and they were upset because he wasn't appropriately grateful to them for praying when he asked them not to? Unbelievable.

A few days later, Mercedes approached Kurt and he apologized for pushing them away. And what did he get in response? An offer to go to church with her. Not wanting to cause more drama between them as he was just too tired for it, he agreed.

When his dad woke up a couple days later, Kurt pushed all thoughts of the fight to the back of his mind, ignoring that, once again, he had apologized and received nothing in return.

* * *

><p>Duets<p>

Following his spectacular duet with himself, Kurt went home, not really wanting to see anyone from glee. It had hurt, standing on that stage, singing alone as everyone else paired up around him. What had hurt worse though was Finn's and his dad's latent homophobia about him singing with Sam.

Feeling depressed and ready to just dive under his blankets for a good cry, Kurt opened the door to his house.

"Kurt, that you?" Burt yelled out from the living room. Kurt walked down the hallway to where his dad sat watching a sports game.

"Hey dad. How are you feeling?" Kurt reached over, feeling Burt's forehead and then clearing up the trash on the table in front of him.

Waving off Kurt, Burt said, attention divided between the game and Kurt, "I'm fine, I'm fine. So how was school today? You do anything exciting with that glee club of yours?"

Going to the kitchen, Kurt pulled out a heart healthy sandwich he had made for his dad that morning. "Dad, what did you eat today? I told you, you have to follow the diet the doctor set up." He brought Burt the sandwich along with some water and began tucking the blankets around Burt. "And school was the same as always."

Burt turned to face his son. "I ate that soup you had in there. Don't be worrying about my heart. Wasn't that duet competition today?" He reached down to pick up the sandwich.

"Yeah. I didn't win." Kurt said quietly, sitting down and staring at the muted television.

"You sing with that Sam kid Finn was telling me about?" Burt questioned, distracted once more by the game.

"No, dad. I sang alone. As always. I'm going to go do homework. Call if you need anything." Kurt said quickly, as he stood up and exited the room. He didn't want his dad to see any tears fall.

Burt thought it was odd that Kurt had left so quickly but figured he was just a little upset about losing the competition. Kurt would feel better in the morning.

Meanwhile, Kurt sobbed quietly, feeling alone and wishing his dad could understand that singing with Sam hadn't been about finding a boyfriend, it had been about finding a friend.

* * *

><p>Dating Blaine<p>

Kurt didn't blame Rachel for the kiss at the party. He was familiar with the effects of alcohol and knew spin-the-bottle only ever ends painfully. But when she asked Blaine out, not even a week after a sleepover where Kurt had confessed his feelings for Blaine, Kurt was hurt. He though that he and Rachel were finally starting to become friends and it was nice, filling the void left between him and Mercedes.

Still, always one to give the benefit of the doubt, Kurt went along with Rachel's scheme to get Blaine, knowing it wouldn't end well for her. He was mildly sympathetic to her, knowing what it was like to chase the unattainable boy.

However, when he tried to tell her that he didn't want her to get hurt, she had the never to say that nobody cared about him. That stung. He sat in shock and watched as Blaine and Rachel kissed, only for Blaine to declare himself gay before leaving.

Giving her one more opportunity to make up for the pain she had caused him in the past week, Kurt walked up to Rachel and tried to console her. Rachel, in her self-absorbed headspace as always, didn't acknowledge his efforts and instead left Kurt standing in the middle of the coffee shop alone as she went to write songs.

Kurt, alone, grew angry as he considered how everyone of his best friends had hurt him. Things with Mercedes had been strained since the religious thing and Blaine and Rachel had both hurt Kurt in the last few days. Not wanting to talk with anyone, Kurt went back to his table, grabbed his stuff and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>+1. Karofsky comparison<p>

Exiting the restroom after washing Rachel's lip gloss off his lips, Blaine caught sight of Kurt as he headed out the door. Wanting to talk with him, Blaine rushed out after him, calling out his name.

Turning around, Kurt looked at the ground before looking up at Blaine. "Hey." He said quietly.

"So did you see what happened with Rachel?" Blaine questioned. At Kurt's answering nod, Blaine groaned. "Please don't say I told you so. This whole week has just been so stupid."

With a small grin, Kurt said "I'm not going to say I told you so. I'm glad you aren't confused anymore. I'm-I'm really sorry for not supporting you this week. I shouldn't have been so mean to you and the comment about bisexuality was uncalled for." Kurt apologized in a small voice, upset at the fact that he had reacted so poorly to Blaine's confusion and not able to get the similarities between himself and Karofsky out of his head.

"It's okay Kurt. I just don't understand why you weren't more supportive. I mean, I had to try and I thought you would understand that." Blaine said, not happy with how the week had gone either.

"What do you mean you had to try?" Kurt asked, genuinely confused.

"My parents, they aren't like your dad Kurt. I just-if there was even the slightest chance I could take a girl home and introduce her to my parents, I had to take it. My dad won't look at me anymore unless we are doing something that he considers straight. And my mom, she won't talk to me. I haven't spoken with her since I came out and it hurts and I had to try, Kurt, I had to." Blaine started out slowly but started talking quickly, hoping that saying it fast would make it hurt less, near tears by the end.

Kurt wanted to reach out and hug Blaine but didn't want to force anything on him, he wouldn't be like Karofsky, and so he just said again, "I'm so sorry Blaine. I didn't even think of that. I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore."

Looking into Kurt's rapidly filling eyes, Blaine questioned, "Why wouldn't I want to be around you? You're my best friend."

Tears spilling over, Kurt replied, "Because I'm just like Karofsky and I treated you so badly when all you needed was a friend. You deserve better than me. I'm so sorry." Kurt wrapped his arms around himself in semblance of a hug, tears streaming down his face.

Not able to stop himself, Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug, whispering, "I'm sorry Kurt. I never should have compared you to him. I'm so sorry." The apologies continued to stream into his ears and Kurt slowly started crying as he took comfort in the hug and Blaine's recognition of how he had hurt Kurt.

Sensing Kurt was feeling better, Blaine pulled away and grabbed Kurt's arm. "So now that we have that out of the way and you understand just how sorry I am, how about I buy you a fresh coffee as a token of apology?" He began walking back to the coffee shop.

Wiping his face, Kurt gave a smile and replied, "Well of course, as long as I can buy you one as well." And the two boys re-entered the coffee shop, happy that their friendship seemed to be back on track.


End file.
